¿Podiamos comenzar de cero?
by Sekhmet Malfoy
Summary: Rgalo de compleaños para Ali


_**Título: **¿Podríamos comenzar de cero?_

_**Autor: **Sekhmet y Evander Malfoy _

_**Categoría:** pg_

_**Pareja: **_Severus Snape/Harry Potter

_**Advertencias: **Spoilers del quinto libro, adulto/menor, mención de la muerte de un personajes (o varios)._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son nuestros, pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling aunque ya quisiéramos yo que lo fueran U.U, solo los tomamos prestados para torturarlos un poco o divertirnos a su expensas._

_**Dedicatoria: **con mucho cariño para Ali por su cumple. Es corto y quizá algo simple pero es con todo el cariño que te tenemos._

_**Ev: **Lamentamos el retrazo, pero como lo mencionó Sekh, su musa se negaba a cooperar a pesar de la causa y la mía... pues... estuvo peor, U.U... _

_Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes , después de todo te lo mereces por el gran trabajo que haces con tus traducciones y fics... (al igual que Maria)._

_**Ev: **además de la atención y el apoyo que siempre nos brindas cuando te damos lata. Así que solo nos queda decir... _

_**Ambos: **¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!..._

* * *

Era una noche fresca y clara, tan clara que se podía apreciar la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor mientras se reflejada en la superficie cristalina del lago, perfecta dirían algunos. Claro que esas personas no eran él.

Se encontraba de pie, apoyado pesadamente en el marco de una ventana en la torre Astronomía, sopesando las distintas posibilidades que se abrían para él. Por un lado la guerra ya no existía, desde hacia algunos meses, los suficientes para haber terminado sus estudios, pero por el otro... sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos.

Habían ganado, sí, pero las perdidas habían sido grandes, muchos perdieron a sus padres, hermanos, amigos, parejas, etc., y aunque a él ya no le quedaban familiares desde la muerte de Sirius, le dolía la perdida de aquella familia que le acogió con los brazos abiertos. Algunos Weasley habían caído, Charlie, Percy, Ginny y ambos señores Weasley, además de su querida amiga Hermione. Y Weasley que quedaban trataban de mantenerse unidos y superarlo, pero no era nada sencillo.

Aun después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, en un impresionante combate por cierto, su vida no podía ser normal. La prensa no dejaba de acosarlo por ser el chico que vivió, dos veces... por ello no se encontraba apoyando a los chicos. Sin embargo, gracias a Dumbledore podía quedarse por un par de meses en Hogwarts y mantenerse alejado de los medios, por lo menos hasta que las clases comenzaran en septiembre, al mismo tiempo que permanecía en contacto con sus amigos.

Levantó la vista y observó la luna nuevamente, pensó en Remus Lupin, que en ese momento debía estar sufriendo su transformación mensual, ¿dónde estaría el viejo amigo de sus padres?, tampoco lo había visto desde que todo termino. Quizá era mejor así, podría analizar mejor las cosas estando solo, pensar en que haría de su vida ahora que ya no había ningún sicótico detrás de él tratando de matarlo. Eso era el punto bueno del asunto, ¿el malo? El malo era que realmente no estaba solo, al viejo director se le había ocurrido dejarlo bajo la supervisión de su 'tan querido' ex profesor de pociones.

Y hablando de dicho profesor, aun recordaba la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí a esa hora. Estaba tratando de alejarse de él y olvidar todas aquellas sensaciones que lograban perturbarlo mientras se encontraba en su presencia. Suspiró, hacia meses que se había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía odio, rechazo, desagrado o cualquier cosa parecida por el hombre, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Gracias a qué? Simple, gracias a su entrenamiento de preparación para la batalla del siglo, como la habían llamado los periodistas, el cual había estado a cargo del oscuro profesor.

Durante los entrenamientos había aprendido a conocerlo, poco a poco podía observar la satisfacción a través de sus ojos cuando hacia las cosas bien, o la frustración y molestia cuando no. Entre algunas otras cosas, como su soledad, la misma soledad que él sentía cada vez mas a menudo, sus sueños frustrados y esperanzas perdidas, había tantas cosas que los hacían similares, y tantas otras que los diferenciaban.

Admitía que el tipo era todo un misterio, y que eso lo atraía a la par que le desconcertaba, la oscuridad que le rodeaba le llamaba, le incitaba a tratar de comprenderlo y quien sabe, tal vez algo mas. Algo que estaba considerando seriamente como un grave desorden mental postraumático creado por los incesantes golpes, hechizos y maldiciones recibidas a lo largo de su vida, de hecho, una suerte que estuviera en pie y no en el hospital.

Pensando bien las cosas tenia tres opciones: 1) se olvidaba todo y se dedicaba a tratar de obtener una vida común (la mas sensata), 2) trataba de comprender sus sentimientos y arreglaba las cosas con Snape (la cual terminaría de convencerlo que necesitaba ayuda psicológica urgente), ó 3) se olvidaba de todo y se iba a vivir con los muggles. Francamente las opciones uno y tres le convencían mas que la segunda. Después de todo no podía llegar con Severus Snape y decirle i "Profesor, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos he comenzado a sentir una gran atracción por usted y me gustaría que intentáramos una relación" /i , sonrió torcidamente ante la tontería que acababa de pensar, sonrisa que se borro en el instante en que una persona se coloco a sus espaldas y dijo en una voz sedosa, provocándole un estremecimiento.

**"Señor Potter, el que la guerra haya terminado y no exista alguien detrás de su cabeza, no quiere decir que estar aquí en mitad de la noche sea una buena idea."**

Guardo silencio, no quería ni mirar a Snape, por lo que no volteo a mirarlo.

**"Tal vez debería volver y tratar de dormir para variar en lugar de estar tramando alguna trastada." Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo a las mazmorras.**

Harry reacciono, tal vez era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas un poco.

**"¿Profesor?" **murmuro sabiendo que el hombre de ojos negros le escuchaba.

**"¿Si, Potter?" respondió este sin volverse para verlo. Tenia que admitir que ese chiquillo lograba hacer algo mas que sacarlo de sus casillas.**

**"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted un momento." **Termino diciendo en voz baja al tiempo que giraba para observar la oscura figura de Snape.

El profesor se volvió ligeramente aturdido, o por lo menos eso mostraban sus ojos, y levantó una ceja en signo de interrogación, pero no se dignó a decir algo más. Harry suspiro imperceptiblemente, sin embargo Snape le escuchó, y se pregunto una vez mas ¿a que venia todo eso?

Se observaron a los ojos por lo que a Harry le parecieron minutos, pero que fueron segundos, sin poder sostener la intensa mirada negra, bajo la vista tratando de no sonrojarse. Snape se dio cuenta de esto, ya que no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento y se acerco un poco, originando que el chico retrocediera hasta el lugar que anteriormente había estado ocupando junto a la ventana.

**"¿Qué es exactamente de lo que quiere hablar, Potter?"**

**"Verá, yo... eh... he estado pensando que..."**

**"¿Desde cuando un Gryffindor piensa?" **interrumpió el hombre arqueando la ceja con duda.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico que levanto un mirada desafiante, estaba tratando de conversar con el hombre y este venia y le salía con esto. Bufo molesto pero se resistió a contestar como habría sido en cualquier otro momento.

**"Creo que pierdo mi tiempo con usted, no parece tomarme en cuenta, así que con su permiso creo que tomaré su consejo y me iré a dormir." **Dijo molesto, y se encaminó a la puerta de la torre.

Mala idea, porque Severus no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que le aclarara que se traía entre manos... justo cuando estaba por pasar a su lado, este le retuvo por el brazo obligándolo a enfrentarlo.

**"Creo Potter, que estaba diciendo algo."**

**"Es obvio, pero me parece que realmente no le interesa." **Contestó tratando de safarse de su agarre. Viendo que el hombre no cedía opto por mediar, murmurando entre dientes.** "¿Podría soltarme, por favor?"**

**"Hable." **Ordenó este sin soltarlo y observando como el chico comenzaba a enfadarse aún más.

**"¿Por qué lo hace?" **pregunto fuera de sus casillas,** "He estado tratando por años de que se de cuenta que no soy mi padre, que no soy una amenaza para usted, que jamás podría lastimarlo, que me importa... porque yo... porque yo.." **se corto dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

**"¿Por qué usted qué Potter?" **volvió a preguntar interesado el profesor, ¿era su imaginación o el chico estaba alterado por su presencia?, no era la primera vez que le había visto retroceder, o ruborizarse cuando le miraba. Lo sintió temblar ligeramente cuando logro encajonarlo entre la pared y sus brazos, y sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila y franca.

Lo había seguido cuando abandonó el comedor después de la cena, lo había estado observando desde que fijo su mirada en el lago, observó la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, se veía tan perdido y frágil, y a pesar de saber que solo era en apariencia, pues él mismo sabía hasta que grado llegaba su poder, tenia la necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo, de asegurarse que nada lo volvería a dañar. Recordó la sonrisa torcida en su rostro antes de interrumpirlo, ¿qué había pensado para sonreír así?

Harry trato de alejarlo haciendo presión colocando sus manos en el fuerte pecho del hombre, mala idea, porque podía sentir su corazón latiendo rítmicamente, y el calor emanando por los pliegues de su negra ropa. Se estremeció nuevamente notando la proximidad de sus cuerpos y se sonrojó aun mas. Los ojos de Severus brillaron, no había perdido detalle de las reacciones de su ex pupilo y se encontraba completamente satisfecho por los resultados, quizá después de todo sus ideas no estaban tan equivocada y el chico sentía algo mas por él.

Acerco sus labios al oído del joven y susurró. **"Aun no contestas mi pregunta, Harry." **

Ahora si estaba perdido, total y completamente perdido, perdido entre el calor del cuerpo amado, la embriagante voz en su oído y los llameantes ojos negros de su amado.** "Yo... yo..." **no lo soporto observar el deseo y ¿por qué no? Amor que reflejaban sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

**"¿Tu que?" **ronroneo notando los nuevos estremecimientos que provocaba en el joven cuerpo se sostenía de su ropa.** "Mírame Harry." **Fue una petición y sin embargo fue acatada como si fuera una orden.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, carbones ardiendo contra chispeantes esmeraldas. No había nada que decir, las palabras sobraban, sus cuerpos hablaban por si mismos cuando se fundieron en un calido abrazo.

El chico apoyo su rostro en el torso del mayor respirando el suave olor a hierbas que desprendía, mientras este colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se embriagaba con la ternura desplegada del chico.

Estuvieron así un momento, tan solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro, de saberse queridos por el otro. Severus tomo la barbilla del chico para acercarlo a su rostro suavemente. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que quería, se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el calido aliento del mayor sobre sus labios, e instantes depuse una exigente lengua que demandaba entrada en su boca. Gimieron al contacto.

Se besaron sin prisa, tranquilamente, explorándose uno al otro, tomando de su pareja todo aquello que les había sido negado, el apacible ritmo del beso les hizo darse cuenta que jamás se habían sentido así con nadie.

Poco a poco se separaron recuperando la respiración, abrieron los ojos para poder mirarse, tan dulce, tan calidamente que se derretían en brazos del otro. Severus sonrió nuevamente (lo se me encanta hacerlo sonreír en esta clase de fics, pero que importa... ññU Ev: ¿verdad que no les molesta?)levanto su mano derecha y limpio un pequeño hilillo de saliva de los labios de Harry y le beso en la frente.

**"Te amo." **Murmuro el chico sin perder detalle del otro.

**"También te amo." **Contesto Sev, antes de volver a besarlo ahora de forma mas apasionada. Cuando se separaron solo pudo preguntar.** "¿Podríamos comenzar de cero?"**

Harry solo rió ante la pregunta, pero en lugar de contestarla le rodeo por el cuello y le volvió a besar. Quizá después de todo lo mejor era Comenzar de Cero.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que no les halla parecido muy... mmm... no se...

_**Ev: **¿raro?, ¿simple?, ¿malo?, muuuuuuuuyyy...._

_Gracias Evan... pero no estas ayudando... �#_

_**Ev: **o.k... me callo. Bueno esperamos que no haya quedado tan mal._

_Y sobre todo que te halla gustado Ali._

_**Ambos: **y si no.... – corren a esconderse bajo la mesa y convocan un escudo – que no nos encuentres pronto..._

_**Ambos: **¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!_

_**Nota: **quejas y comentarios ya saben donde. Por cierto, esto esta aquí debido a que comentándolo con unas amigas…_

_**Ev:** notamos que no tenia nada ofensivo… así que aquí esta… nos vemos_


End file.
